Look after you
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Simon get's drugged at a party will Leah and Abby be there when he needs them the most? If I don't say this now, I will surely break As I'm leaving the one I want to take Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait My heart has started to separate Oh, oh Oh, oh Be my baby Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Be my baby I'll look after you There now, steady love, so few come and don't go Will


Chapter 1

Warm heat radiates off of his clammy skin as I find myself rubbing his back as he stirs a little bit then goes back to sleep. It's been a hell of a night, we were at a party,and he got drugged,nothing happened thank god, I knew something was wrong when he said he wasn't feeling well,that he felt sorta drunk,but he hadn't had anything to drink other than soda and water. I found him on the couch,which is where Abbey found him before me,then came and got me letting me know something was up. We got him out of there,and brought him back to my house,which is when he started getting sick. We got him inside,and into the bathroom in just the nick of time, he started throwing up almost right away. 

It was like this for almost an hour and a half,with bouts of him being done,laying against me until it was that time again. It finally stopped,and I somehow got him off the floor,and into my bed,taking his shoes off in the process. Abbey left a bit ago,after making sure we had what we needed,then I changed into a t shirt and sweat pants. Then I sent a text to his mom,letting her know he would be staying with me and Nick tonight since it was so late,and she replied that would be OK. Then I got in bed beside him,and turned off the lamp,pulling the covers over us. It's late,it was 12 when I texted her,and it's two now,and I've been in and out of restless sleep,worried about him, just grateful we found him, before anything worse could happen,he did tell me a guy,the one who drugged him, tried to kiss him after getting him upstairs,but he somehow pushed him off,and got downstairs before it could go farther. 

I feel him shift again,to roll over,so I let him,and I see bleary brown eyes look up at me. "Hey there,I'm here Si, how are you feeling"I ask softly,sorta dreading the answer,but wanting to know anyways,just to make sure he's alright, "awful,I'm embarrassed Leah, this shouldn't have happened,you guys shouldn't have been stuck taking care of me"he murmurs softly as I find myself touching his cheek gently,"no worries,you would do the same if it was me Si, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known, I don't know about you,but I don't think I'm going to be able to go back to sleep quite yet,so how about we go downstairs and have some hot chocolate"I murmur softly as I feel him lean into my touch,god he's really not feeling well. 

"That sounds good"he murmurs as I sit up first,socked feet hitting the cold floor,then move to help him sit up. He does OK,he's still a little off balance,but not like before, he could barely walk before,and I get him standing. He takes a minute to get his bearings,then he's ok, he's able to stand walk without my help. We go downstairs,and to the kitchen,where he goes and sits at the bar as I go to the fridge. We stay in compatible silence as I get everything ready, and once it is,I bring it over to the counter,setting his in front of him,then I sit by him and put mine down. "Do you remember much of what happened"I ask,wanting to know how much he knows/remembers,if he doesn't I'll tell him,he needs to know,he deserves to know. 

"Bits and pieces,I remember feeling sorta drunk,and I remember this guy taking me upstairs,I don't remember telling him yes or anything,and he took me to the bedroom,we got inside,and he tried to kiss me and touch me, I didn't want it,so I somehow got him off of me,pushed him I think,then I remember getting out of the room and downstairs,after that it's a blur,I remember you and Abbey finding me,I remember getting here sorta,but that's it"he says softly as I realize he's sorta shaking,he's scared,which is understandable. "It'll be OK, your safe now Simon,I promise that, I texted your mom earlier,let her know you were staying here,I didn't tell her anything about what happened,figured you would tell her if you saw fit"I murmur taking his cool hand in mine as I watch him take a slow sip of his drink. 

"Thanks L, for everything,and for just not telling my mom,I'll tell her tomorrow if I'm still feeling bad"he murmurs softly, "Of course"I murmur rubbing his back. We finish our drinks,then I put the cups into the sink and come back over to him. "How about we go into the living room and I can put a movie in,see if we can't fall back asleep"I murmur as I grab his hand as he stands up,to steady him. "OK,I'm getting tired again"he murmurs softly, "I figured"I murmur as I help him lay down on the couch,then grab the blanket off the back of the couch,and cover him with it,then watch him get settled. I then move to pick a movie,I pick a random Disney movie, Pinnochio,something we've seen millions of times before. I put it in,then grab the remote,then go sit down by him,he moves to let me sit down,then I grab a pillow and put it on my lap,then nestles back down and get's comfortable. I find myself rubbing his back,and carding my fingers through his hair as he finally settles into more or less a restless sleep as I sense his breathing even out. I eventually fall asleep myself,moving to lay down a bit more,the last thoughts tugging at my mind being whether or not he's going to be ok,either way I will be there for him no matter what,and so will the others.


End file.
